


Fix You

by ChloeOgradyXo



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: CBS, Cops, F/F, F/M, Gen, Help, Love, M/M, Multi, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Police, Protection, S.W.A.T - Freeform, SWAT, Support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeOgradyXo/pseuds/ChloeOgradyXo
Summary: Niamh Corrigan is 16 and in foster care. She was placed in the system when she was a couple of weeks old after being left at a police station. As a child, she was in and out of foster homes but she's spent the last 18 months in a group home.A case brings L.A.P.D S.W.A.T to interview the residents at Sunny Bridge Group Home, the same group home where Niamh lives. However, there's more to Niamh than meets the eye.
Relationships: David Kay & Annie Kay, Jim Street & Molly Hicks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

Sergeant Daniel Harrellson is standing in front of his team consisting of David "Deacon" Kay, Christina "Chris" Alonso, Dominique Luca, Jim Street and Victor Tan. For the past week, they have been investigating a string of home invasions and have just got more information on their suspect, William Meyers. 

'As you know, there isn't much background on our suspect, William Meyers,' Hondo starts, 'however, I've just got word from a CI.' He adds. 'Meyers used to be a resident at Sunny Bridge Group Home a couple of months ago. The home is predominately for young people who are ageing or are starting to age out of the system, so 16 and over. There are ten young people - and three members of staff. He pulls up thirteen pictures on the board. Youngest is Niamh Corrigan, 16.' He enlarges Niamh's photo. 'According to CPS, they had a close friendship. We're going to go to the home and speak to each resident but I want us to focus on Niamh. I've already called ahead so they know to expect us. Let's go.' 

~

Half an hour later, the D-team are pulling up in front of the group home. The three care workers, Joe Hayes, Lisa Martin and Lewis Carter, are waiting outside for them. They get out of their cars and walk up to them. 

'Hi.' Joe nods. 'I'm Joe Hayes. I'm the head care worker. These are my co-workers Lisa Martin and Joe Hayes.'

'I'm Sergeant Harrellson.' Hondo introduces himself. 'This is my team.' He then introduces the rest of the D-team as they all shake hands. 

'Let's go talk in the office before I speak to you with the young people.' Joe tells them. They all nod, follow the workers into the home and then into the office. 'So I understand you want to speak about one of our former residents? Willaim Meyers?'

'Yes.' Hondo nods. 'I understand he developed a close bond with another young person here, Niamh Corrigan?'

'Niamh came to us after a tough foster placement.' Lisa says. 'William helped her through the aftermath.' 

'What happened?' Deacon queries. 

'It's not my place to say.' Joe shakes his head. 'If you want to ask her yourself, that's fine by me but she may shut you down. She doesn't like to talk about it.' 

'We've gathered all of the young people in the living room.' Lewis says. 'Apart from Niamh. She's out in the backyard.' 

'We can speak to her there.' Hondo states. 'If that's okay?' 

'Of course.' Joe nods. 'Lisa will take you out to her.' 

'Street, we'll talk to Niamh. The rest of us will speak to everyone else.' Hondo tells the team. Lisa leads Hondo and Street out to the backyard. They see that she's sat on the bench swing with her guitar trying to figure out cords to a song she's writing, noting the cords that work and scribbling out the cords that don't.

'Niamh?' Lisa states causing the young girl to look up at them. 'This is Sergeant Harrellson, this is Officer Street. They're with L.A.P.D S.W.A.T. They want to speak to you about William.' 

'Okay.' Niamh says slowly as she places her guitar down and stands up.

'When was the last time you spoke to him?' Hondo questions.

'A couple of days ago. He called to check on me.' Niamh replies.

'What was the nature of your relationship?' Hondo asks. 

'We've been close since I moved here about a year and a half ago. He helped me when I was going through something and that's how our friendship started.' Niamh responds. 'We weren't dating if that's what you're trying to ask me.'

'We're just covering all of the bases.' Street tells her. 'Did William ever mention anything about wanting to hurt someone or commit a crime?'

'What's going on?' Niamh queries as she folds her arms. 'Why are you asking me questions about William?' Hondo and Street look at each other. This is when she realises that she's being asked these questions to build a case. 'What is it that you think William has done?' 

'Home invasions.' Hondo informs her. 

'No.' Niamh shakes her head. 'No. William wouldn't do that. He's not like that.' 

'He's been arrested for theft before.' Street states.

'He stole a can of soda and a candy bar.' Niamh scoffs. 'He paid the owner - yes, after he was caught but he righted his wrong. Home invasion is a massive step up from shoplifting.' 

'What can you tell us about William?' Hondo queries.

'He was like a brother to me.' Niamh responds. 'He helped me with my homework, he was there for me when I needed him, he taught me how to play a few instruments. He's like the big brother I never had.' Hondo and Street stare at her. 'I get it.' She laughs. 'You were expecting me to tell you something like, "he was vile to everyone but me" or "he wasn't exactly a golden boy".' She says. 'Well, that's not going to happen. William is nice and he's caring. He wouldn't hurt a soul.' There are a couple of seconds of silence. 

'What happened during your last foster placement?' Hondo asks her. Niamh tries to fight back the tears prickling in her eyes. 

'I don't see how that's relevant to William.' Niamh replies quietly. 'If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to writing this song.' She picks her guitar up, sits back down and continues with what she was doing as Lisa leads Hondo and Street back into the house.

'Something's not right.' Street whispers to Hondo.

'Definitely.' Hondo nods in agreement. 'We'll look into it once we get back to the station.' 


	2. Chapter 1

Lisa leads Hondo and Street back into the house.

'Something's not right.' Street whispers to Hondo.

'Definitely.' Hondo nods in agreement. 'We'll look into it once we get back to the station.' They walk back into the house and join the others who are waiting by the door.

'Any luck?' Hondo asks them. 

'Nothing useful.' Deacon shakes his head. 'They all said the same thing. William is a nice guy, he would never hurt anyone and that the person we should really be talking to is Niamh.'

'What did Niamh say?' Luca queries.

'She spoke to Meyers a couple of days ago.' Street responds. 'She said that he called to check up on her.' 

'She made it very clear that they weren't dating.' Hondo adds. 'She was quite defensive when we accused him of the home invasions. According to her, he was like the brother she never had.'

'Did you ask her about her last foster placement?' Tan asks.

'Yeah.' Hondo nods. 'She shut us down but something definitely happened so I want us to look into it as soon as we get back. We're going to need warrants to access her CPS files so let's get in contact with the family courts judge and her social worker.'

'I got the name of her social worker.' Tan states. 'Charlie Smith.' 

'Charlie Smith?' Jim asks and Tan nods. 'He was my social worker too.'

'Do you think you could call him and ask him to come and speak to us?' Hondo asks him.

'Of course.' Jim nods. 

.

It has been a couple of days, the team have been able to secure a warrant for Niamh's CPS file. Charlie Smith walks into the S.W.A.T briefing room where Street, Hondo, Deacon, Luca, Chris, Tan and Hicks are waiting. 

'Jim,' Charlie smiles as he approaches the team, 'it's nice to see that you're doing good for yourself.'

'Thank you.' Street nods.

'This is Niamh Corrigan's file.' Charlie hands the file to Hondo. 'Is Niamh in trouble?'

'The opposite.' Hondo replies. 'Another young person who lived at the group home is a suspect in a case we're investigating. We need to find out what happened during her last foster placement since that's what brought them together.' 

'I assume you're talking about William?' Charlie queries. Hondo nods. 'The details of what happened during her last foster placement won't be in that file. She asked for them to not be recorded.'

'Why's that?' Chris asks.

'It was a difficult placement and what she went through was quite horrific.' Charlie starts. 'She doesn't like talking about it. It's hard for her and so she decided, with her psychiatrist, that it be kept out of her file so that she would be asked about it and forced to relive it.' He continues. 'Let's just say that William understood what she was going through because he went through something similar.'

'Do you know anything about William?' Hicks asks.

'He entered the system when he was ten. He got in with the wrong crowd, got arrested once and that deterred him from doing anything wrong.' Charlie answers. 'I don't know much so it's best to talk to his social worker and get his file.'

'Do you where we'd be able to find him?' Hicks questions.

.

Meanwhile, at a small coffee shop on a side road, Niamh is sitting at a table with William.

'You need to go to S.W.A.T, Will.' Niamh tells him. 'They think you're involved in home invasions.' 

'I had nothing to do with them.' William tells her.

'I know,' Niamh nods, 'but it's going to be so much better than them finding you. The longer it takes for them to track you down, the more they'll think you're guilty.' She carries on. 'When they came and spoke to us all, two of them spoke to me separate from everyone else. I assume they were told that you and I had a close friendship. They asked about what happened with the Shaws.' William's face goes red. 

'They had no right to ask you about that. How does that even relate to the home invasions.' William says pissed off. 

'I know.' Niamh sighs.

'What did you say?' William queries.

'I shut them down.' Niamh says quietly. 'I'm not ready to talk about it with other people, but that doesn't matter now anyway.'

'What do you mean?' William asks confused.

'Charlie said that they got a warrant for my file. I know the details of what happened are in there, but I know that they're going to dig into it.' She tells him. 

'What?!' William exclaims.

'Will, calm down.' Niamh says softly. 'You're already a suspect in one case. _I_ know you're innocent but I don't really want you getting arrested for going off on a bunch of cops. You've done so much for me. You even helped me track down my birth mom.'

'Speaking of your mom, when are you seeing her next?' William questions.

'In a couple of hours, as soon as visiting hours start.' Niamh replies.

'Has she told you why she left you at a police station when you were a baby, yet?' William queries.

'Her husband was abusive. She didn't want to bring another child up in a household like that.' Niamh responds.

'Another child?' William raises an eyebrow. Before Niamh can explain any further, she sees Hondo walk in with Deacon, Tan and Luca.

'Will, you know how I was saying you should go to S.W.A.T yourself?' Niamh asks.

'Yeah.' Will nods. 

'Now's your chance.' Niamh tells him, nodding over to Hondo, Chris, Tan and Deacon. William looks at them and then back at Niamh. 'One of them is Sergeant Harrellson. The one in front of the others. I'm not sure of their names.' 

'Niamh-' William starts.

'Please, Will. For me.' Niamh pleads. 'Get your name cleared so that you can keep being my rock.' 

'Okay.' William sighs and nods. He stands up and walks over to Hondo, Tan, Chris and Deacon. 'Sergeant Harrellson?' Hondo nods. 'I'm William Meyers. I understand you've been looking for me.' 

'What's made you come to us?' Hondo asks, sceptical.

'Niamh,' he says as he looks back at his friend, 'convinced me too.' He adds looking back at them.

'Tan, Chris, take Mr Meyers out to the car.' Hondo tells Tan and Chris. 

'Yes, boss.' Chris nods. She grabs onto William's right upper arm whilst Tan grabs the other and they take him out to the car. Hondo and Deacon look over at Niamh who is standing up and putting her jacket on ready to go. 

'Let's go speak to Niamh.' Hondo tells Deacon. They walk over to Niamh. 'Niamh?' Niamh looks at them. 'I'm Sergeant Harrellson, we met the other day.' 

'I remember.' Niamh nods. 

'This is Sergeant Kay.' Hondo introduces Deacon to Niamh. 

'You convinced William to come to us?' Deacon queries. 

'He listens to me.' Niamh shrugs. 'Since you came and spoke to us at the home, I've been trying to get a hold of William to get him to go to you guys.' Niamh adds. 'I finally got hold of him this morning.' She looks at her watch. 'I have to get going, I've got a meeting in a couple of hours.' 

'Thank you for convincing William to come to us. We had no luck tracking him down until today.' Deacon nods. 'We had a trace put on your phone so we could see when you contacted William and where you'd be.'

'She knew that.' Hondo smiles, seeing that Niamh is just staring at them. 

'I know you thought something was off with me when you spoke to me. I knew that you'd want to figure out what in case it came in handy when speaking to William. When Charlie told me that you'd got a warrant for my file, I figured that you'd have put a trace on my phone.' 

'You're a smart girl.' Deacon tells Niamh.

'I've been in the system long enough to know all of your tricks.' Niamh laughs lightly. 'I really do have to get going. Don't go too hard on Will, he didn't do this. He has dyspraxia. It's quite bad. If he did break into a house, he would have been caught there and then.' She then walks off. 

'Is there a possibility that she's involved in this?' Deacon asks Hondo.

'I'm not sure.' Hondo shakes his head. 'She's quick to defend Will but that just be loyalty. Let's get a tail put on her. We'll have Luca and Street follow her.' Deacon nods and they both leave.

.

It's been a couple of hours. Niamh is standing in line at the Women's Correctional Centre. Finally, it's her turn to walk through the metal detector. She takes everything out of her pocket and places them in the box alongside her jacket. She walks through the metal detector. Once she's through, she stands with her arms out and her legs spread apart and her arms out. The guard waves the wand over her. 

'You're clear.' The guard nods. Niamh puts her jacket back on and puts everything back into her pockets. 'What's your name?'

'Niamh Corrigan.' Niamh replies. The guard writes down her name on an ID badge. 

'Who are you here to see?' The guard asks.

'Karen Street.' Niamh says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter Two

Niamh is standing in line at the Women's Correctional Centre. Finally, it's her turn to walk through the metal detector. She takes everything out of her pocket and places them in the box alongside her jacket. She walks through the metal detector. Once she's through, she stands with her arms out and her legs spread apart and her arms out. The guard waves the wand over her.

'You're clear.' The guard nods. Niamh puts her jacket back on and puts everything back into her pockets. 'What's your name?'

'Niamh Corrigan.' Niamh replies. The guard writes down her name on an ID badge.

'Who are you here to see?' The guard asks.

'Karen Street.' Niamh says. The guard hands over the badge and she sticks it to her top.

'If you wait in this line,' the guard points to another line, 'you'll be taken in, in just a few moments.' 

'Thank you.' Niamh nods. She joins the line and five minutes later, a guard opens the door to the visitation room and everyone files in. Niamh spots Karen sitting at a table. She smiles and walks over to her, as she does, Karen stands up. 'Hi, mom.' Niamh grins as she reaches Karen and hugs her.

'Hi, sweetie.' They both sit down at the table. 'How are you?' 

'Good.' Niamh nods. 'I met Jim.'

'How?' Karen asks, confused.

'One of my friends is suspected of home invasion. S.W.A.T are investigating and he was one of the officers that spoke to me about it.' Niamh tells her. 'Does he know about me?'

'He's doesn't want to see me or talk to me.' Karen shakes her head. 'I've never found the right time to tell him. I understand if you're angry, but-'

'Mom,' Niamh cuts her off, 'I'm not mad,' she adds, 'I understand why you haven't told him.'

'You're really not mad?' Karen questions and Niamh shakes her head.

'I mean, I only found out about you six months ago.' Niamh states. 'I know that there's a chance that he'll find out because of this case. My birth certificate is in my CPS file which they've been given. When they see your name, they're going to look into it. What do I do if they come to me about it?'

'You tell the truth.' Karen responds. 'Don't lie about it. They'll probably come to me first.' She adds. 'Now, does your social worker know about you coming here?' 

'No.' Niamh shakes her head.

'Niamh,' Karen raises an eyebrow, 'you could get into some serious trouble. I don't have any rights to you. They'll see this as coercion, they'll think _I_ tracked _you_ down. Not the other way around. If they find out, you won't be able to see me without someone with you; that's if they let me you at all.' Niamh looks down. 'I know that you just want to get to know me better and I want to get to know you better too, but you need to be careful.'

'Okay.' Niamh nods as she looks back up.

'How's your songwriting going?' Karen asks after a few moments of silence. 

'Good.' Niamh replies. 'I've written a few songs since I last saw you. I've been channelling pretty everything into my songs.'

'Has it helped?' Karev queries. 

'Yeah.' Niamh nods. 'I haven't had an "episode" in a couple of months.'

'That's great!' Karen grins.

'But I have been seeing my therapist twice a week,' Niamh says, 'and my medication has been upped so that's probably why.' 

'It's still good that you haven't had an episode in a while.' Karen assures her. Niamh looks around the room and then back at her mom. 

'How do you think that Jim will react when he finds out about me?' She asks.

'I mean, he knows he has a sister, he always has, he just doesn't know that it's you. If you want to tell him yourself, you can, I'm not going to stop you and tell you that you can't. It's your life.'

'I'll think about it.' Niamh states. She looks at the clock. 'I better get going. The care workers will be wondering where I am.' She adds. They both stand up. 'I'll come and see you next week.' She adds as they hug. 'Bye mom.'

'Bye sweetie.' Karen replies. Niamh walks out of the visitation room, signs out and walks out of the facility. Little does she know that Luca and Street are sitting in a car across the road.

'What would she be doing here?' Luca asks Street.

'I have no idea.' Street shakes his head. They watch as Niamh walks around the corner. Once she's out of sight, he turns to Luca. 'Let's go find out.' They both get out of the car, walk into the facility through the visitor's entrance and up to the front desk.

'Hi.' Luca smiles as he flashes his badge. 'I'm Officer Luca, this is Officer Street.' He introduces himself and Street. 'We need to see your visitation records.'

'We can't give out those records without a warrant but if you give me the name of the visitor and/or inmate, I'll be happy to tell you.' The receptionist informs them.

'Niamh Corrigan.' Street tells her. The receptionist types Niamh's name into the computer. After a few minutes, she looks up.

'She's been visiting Karen Street.' The receptionist responds. Luca and Street look at each other.

'How often?' Luca looks back at the receptionist.

'Once a week for the past four months.' The receptionist says.

'Thanks.' Luca nods appreciatively before leaving with Street.

'Why would she be visiting my mom?' Street wonders. 'Do we tell Hondo?'

'Yeah.' Luca nods. 'Let's go back to tailing her and we'll tell him in the morning in case she does anything of interest before then.'

.

It's the next morning. Hondo is walking into the community centre that his girlfriend, Nichelle, runs. He walks to her office, which overlooks the main hall, and sees that she's sat at her desk and knocks on the door frame.

'Knock, knock.' He grins. Nichelle looks up at him.

'Hey!' Nichelle smiles. 'What are you doing here?'

'I thought I'd come and see you before I go to work.' He says. Nichelle stands up, walks over to him and they kiss. 'What are you doing here so early?'

'Once a week I open up early for kids in the system. A place where they can come and just blow off steam.' Nichelle says.

'Shouldn't they be in school?' Hondo asks as he looks at his watch. 

'These kids are off. Their school has a gas leak so I agreed to let them stay here.' Nichelle replies. 

'What will they do?' Hondo queries. 

'Whatever they can with the equipment we have. As long as it's legal and safe.' Nichelle responds. Just then, a young girl rushes into the room. 

'Ni!' She exclaims.

'Emily, what's wrong?' Nichelle asks concerned as she approaches the young girl.

'It's Niamh, Corrigan. She's having an episode. It's bad.' Emily tells her.

'I thought her episodes stopped?' Nichelle queries.

'They did,' Emily nods, 'but you should come. She won't let anyone touch her.' 

'Okay.' She nods. Emily leads Nichelle into the main hall with Hondo following them. They see that Niamh is throwing some chairs around the room, screaming "No! No!" and "Get off me!". Nichelle carefully walks up to Niamh. 'Niamh?' She says softly. Niamh continues throwing the chairs around the room. Nichelle turns to face Emily. 'What triggered the episode?' She questions. 

'I have no idea.' Emily shakes her head. 'She was teaching me some guitar chords and she just - she just went.' Nichelle turns back to Niamh. 

'Niamh,' Nichelle walks a bit closer Niamh. Hondo, concerned for her safety, goes to stop her but Emily stops him.

'Don't.' Emily shakes her head. 'Ni is one of the only people that can bring Niamh down from one of these episodes.' 

'Is it PTSD?' Hondo questions

'Yeah.' Emily sighs and nods. 'You're not getting anything more than that. It's not my place to say.' They turn their attention back to Nichelle and Niamh. Nichelle has managed to calm Niamh down a little bit. 

'Niamh, is's okay.' Nichelle tells the young girl. 'You're safe here. No-one's going to hurt you're safe.' Niamh keeps hyperventilating so Nichelle holds onto Niamh's elbow. 'Take deep breaths.' Nichelle tells her. 'In,' they both inhale, 'and out.' She continues as they both exhale. They continue this for about five minutes until Niamh is eventually calm. 'You okay?'

'Yeah.' Niamh nods quietly. 

'Let's get you somewhere quiet.' Nichelle tells her. She turns to Hondo. 'We'll catch up later?'

'Yeah.' Hondo nods. 'I have to get to work anyway. I'll see you later.' He then leaves.

~

Walking into work, Hondo sees that Luca and Street are waiting for him.

'Before we talk about what Niamh did yesterday, I've just seen her at Nichelle's community centre. She had a massive PTSD episode.' Hondo informs them.

'Is she okay?' Luca asks.

'I'm not sure.' Hondo shakes his head. 'I left so that Nichelle could help her.' He adds. 'Anyway, did Niamh do anything interesting yesterday?'

'She went to the Women's Correctional centre.' Luca replies.

'Why?' Hondo queries. 

'To visit my mom.' Street responds. 

'Your mom?' Hondo raises an eyebrow. 'Why was she visiting your mom?' 

'Your guess is as good as mine.' Street sighs. 'Wait.' 

'What is it?' Luca questions. 

'My mom would always tell me about how I have a little sister. Mom gave her up for adoption when she was born because of how hostile and violent my father was. That was just before my mom killed my dad so she'd be what, 17 now?' Street exclaims. 

'Niamh is your sister.' Luca catches on.

'Yep.' Street sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter Three

Walking into work, Hondo sees that Luca and Street are waiting for him.

'Before we talk about what Niamh did yesterday, I've just seen her at Nichelle's community centre. She had a massive PTSD episode.' Hondo informs them.

'Is she okay?' Luca asks.

'I'm not sure.' Hondo shakes his head. 'I left so that Nichelle could help her.' He adds. 'Anyway, did Niamh do anything interesting yesterday?'

'She went to the Women's Correctional centre.' Luca replies.

'Why?' Hondo queries.

'To visit my mom.' Street responds.

'Your mom?' Hondo raises an eyebrow. 'Why was she visiting your mom?'

'Your guess is as good as mine.' Street sighs. 'Wait.'

'What is it?' Luca questions.

'My mom would always tell me about how I have a little sister. Mom gave her up for adoption when she was born because of how hostile and violent my father was. That was just before my mom killed my dad so she'd be what, 17 now?' Street exclaims.

'Niamh is your sister.' Luca catches on.

'Yep.' Street sighs.

'What are you going to do?' Luca asks. 

'I'm not sure.' Street shakes her head. Hondo gets Niamh's file from the desk and looks through it until he pulls out a birth certificate. He looks at it and hands it to Steet. Street looks at the signatures. 'Those are my mom and dad's signatures.' Street nods. 

'Do you think Meyers knows?' Luca queries.

'Let's go and find out.' Hondo says.

Five minutes later, Hondo and Luca are walking into the interrogation room as Jim watches in the observation room.

'When can I go?' William asks them. 'I've answered all your questions.' 

'We're still waiting for someone to confirm your alibi.' Hondo tells him. 'Were you aware that Niamh has an older brother?' 

'Yeah.' William nods. 'Of course I do. He works here. Jim Street.' He adds. 'We tell each other everything. Plus, I was the one that helped her track down her birth mom.' 

'Why?' Luca interrogates.

'She asked me to.' William shrugs. 'She has a right to know who her real family is. She's been through a lot of shit. She didn't deserve what happened to her. No-one deserves to go through what she went through.'

'What happened during her last foster placement? Hondo questions.

'It's not my place to say.' William shakes her head. 'It's not relevant to your case so you don't need to know.' There's a knock at the door and Chris walks in. Hondo and Luca look at her.

'Hondo, alibi checks out.' Chris informs her boss. 'He's not our guy.' She shakes her head before leaving. Hondo and Luca look back at William.

'I told you.' He says. 'Am I free to go?' 

'Yeah.' Hondo sighs and nods. 'Erm, you might want to check in on Niamh. I saw her at the community centre this morning. She had a massive PTSD episode.'

'Thanks for letting me know.' William nods appreciatively. Luca shows him out at Hondo walks into the observation room where Street is still stood. 

'Do you want to meet Niamh? Formally?' Hondo asks him. 

'We're not going to tell her she's a suspect when she's not.' Jim shakes his head. 'She's not a suspect, right?'

'No.' Hondo assures him.

'I want her to come to me on her own terms. It seems like she went through something bad. I don't know what that is and I don't know if seeing me will make it worse.' Jim replies.

Meanwhile, William is walking out of S.W.A.T headquarter when he spots Niamh waiting for him across the street. He looks both ways before crossing over and walking up to her. 

'How'd you know they were going to be releasing me?' He asks confused.

'Charlie text me and told me that he'd confirmed your alibi. I figured they'd release you. Here I am.' Niamh replies. 'Did they grill you?'

'You could say that.' William laughs lightly as they start walking. 'They asked me all sorts of questions. Where I was, my foster placement history, how I was at school and then today - today they asked me about you. They asked if I knew that you had a brother and they also asked about your last foster placement.' 

'You didn't lose it, did you?' Niamh asks worriedly.

'No.' William shakes his head. 'I kept my cool and just simply said that it wasn't my place to say.' 

'Good.' Niamh sighs with relief. 

'Anyways,' William starts as he puts her arm around Niamh's shoulders, 'what's this about a PTSD episode? I thought those stopped?'

'Sergeant Harrellson told you about that, huh?' Niamh looks at the floor. 'It was nothing.' She looks at William. 'I don't know what triggered it, it just came on.' 

'That's not nothing.' William raises an eyebrow. 'If you're having episodes without a trigger, that's worrying. Have you been taking your meds?'

'Yeah.' Niamh nods unconvincingly.

'Niamh.' William keeps his eyebrow raised. 

'I've skipped a few doses,' Niamh admits, 'but only because I've been forgetting to take it.' She adds quickly.

'How long have you been forgetting?' William queries. 'A couple of days? A week?' Niamh says nothing. 'A couple of weeks?' Niamh averts her eyes. 'Niamh.' William sighs frustrated. 'That's not forgetting.' 

'They changed my meds and the dosage. They've been making me feel really crap.' Niamh replies. 'The others didn't.' 

'You're on those meds for a reason.' William tells her. 'It's better to feel crappy than have a massive episode.'

'I know.' Niamh mutters. 

'It's really dangerous as well. You could send yourself into withdrawal,' William continues, 'and if that happens you'll feel worse than crap.' Niamh looks back at him. 'Promise me you'll start taking them again.'

'I promise.' Niamh nods.

'Good.' William grins. 'Now, how about a game of bowling?' 

'Be prepared for me to whoop your ass.' Niamh smiles.

.

The day has gone quickly. William has gone home. Niamh had returned to the group home for a couple of hours to eat and is now just finishing at the gym after doing her daily three-hour workout. Her workout consists of thirty minutes warming up and stretching before exercise, one-hour cardio, one hour on muscle workouts and then half an hour stretching after her workout. She's just walking into the 24-hour café in the main entrance of the gym when she bumps into Street. 

'I am so sorry.' Niamh apologises.

'No, it's my fault.' Street replies. They both look at each other. 'Oh, hi.' Jim smiles awkwardly. 

'Hey.' Niamh responds with the same awkward grin. 

'So, erm, you're my sister.' Street states.

'And you're my brother.' Niamh also states. There are a few moments of awkward silence. 

'So.' They both say at the same time.

'You first.' Niamh tells Street.

'So,' Street starts again. 'I'd like to get to know you. I mean, if you're up to it. I don't want to force you into anything.' 

'I'd like that.' Niamh nods. She then spots Daniel Shaw, her old foster brother, over Street's shoulder. 'I have to get back to the group home. I guess you already have my number from when you guys tracked my phone the other day.' She says. 'So just message me whenever you're free and we'll go from there.' She then quickly walks out and hopes that Daniel doesn't spot her but it's too late, he's seen her and follows her out the door. Street turns around just in time to see Daniel following Niamh out. Concerned for his sister's safety, he decides to follow them both. When he walks out of the gym, he doesn't see either of them anywhere so he takes a little walk to see if he can find them. Eventually, he hears some distress coming from around the corner. He turns the corner and sees Daniel has pinned Niamh against the wall forcing kisses on her neck. Tears are streaming down her face as she desperately tries to fight him off.

'Hey!' Street shouts. 'Leave her alone!' Daniel stops and turns to face Street.

'And what are you going to do?' Daniel asks him aggressively. Street reaches into his pocket, takes his badge out and shows it to Daniel.

'How about I arrest you?' Street asks. 'I suggest you walk away now before I do.' Daniel turns back to face Niamh.

'Stay pretty, Niamh-boo.' Daniel tells her as she strokes her cheek. He walks away as Street glares her him. As soon as he's out of sight, he walks up to Niamh.

'Are you okay?' He asks her.

'No.' Niamh shakes her head. Street sees that she's about to break down crying.

'Do you want to talk about it?' He asks.

'Yes.' Niamh nods as she breaks down crying. 

'Let's go sit in my car.' Street tells her. 'If you're okay with that.' Niamh nods and follows him to his car. They both get in the front and Street turns the lights on. He hands her some tissues and she dries her eyes. 'Take as long as you need.' After five minutes, Niamh takes a deep breath. 

'His name's Daniel Shaw. He was my foster brother when I was on my last foster placement. He has a twin brother, Callum. They're both seventeen. There was also my foster dad, Olly, and foster mom, Michelle.' Niamh begins. 'I went to them when I was thirteen. In the beginning, it was nice, it was loving and then it got abusive. It started off as emotional abuse which then turned into physical abuse and that turned into sexual abuse.' She continues. 'The sons would touch me and feel me up whilst the mom and dad did other things to me. It was every day. Every day they'd find a new way to abuse me. One day it would be them constantly hurling verbal abuse at me, saying how I'm nothing, how I would never amount to anything; the next day it would be punching me, kicking me, burning me, anything they could think of and then the day after that, they'd force me to do things to them, they'd force things on me. They'd molest me, assault me - sexually. It was a continuous cycle.' She takes a couple of minutes to collect herself before continuing. 'It never stopped. They didn't take a days break. Then, nearly two years ago, they were taking me to their "friends", I assumed they were going to do things to me too. We had to get on a plane since they were in New York. During the journey, I obviously had to use the toilet. We were at the back of the plane, right next to the toilet, which was clearly planned. I went to the toilet when we were about halfway to New York. The dad followed me in and raped me. Did you hear about the Flight AMA AIR 238 crash?' Street nods. 'That was the plane we were on. Just under half of the people died in the crash. EMS broke the door to the toilet open an hour or so after the plane had crashed and found me in there with the dad on top of me and still inside me. He had sustained a head injury during the crash and died there and then. So I was trapped under him, under his dead body for over an hour.' She says. 'The mom and twins survived. My injuries where a bit more severe. I had some broken ribs, fractured pelvis, broken arm and leg, internal bleeding and a brain bleed. I was lucky I didn't have to put into a coma and the brain bleed resolved itself. Two months later, I was stuck in a group home and I met William. He witnessed my first huge PTSD episode and calmed me down. I told him everything and he's been my rock since then.'

'What happened with the mom and sons?' Street wonders.

'Nothing.' Niamh shakes her head. 'I didn't tell the police that they were also doing things to me.'

'Why not?' Street asks. 

'Who would believe me?' Niamh laughs. 'I mean, it sounds like something out of a TV show or a book or a movie.'

'I believe you.' Jim assures her. 'If you want me to go and arrest their asses, then just say the word.'

'No.' Niamh shakes her head. 'They threatened to do worse things to me if I went to the cops. So I'm speaking to you as my brother, not a cop. Okay?'

'Okay.' Street nods hesitantly.

'And don't go telling your bosses either. I don't want a lot of people knowing about it. The less people that know, the better it is for me to deal with it.' Niamh says.

'I won't.' Street assures her. 'Have you told mom yet?'

'No.' Niamh shakes her head. 'I know that the guards in there listen in on every conversation. I'll tell her when I can get us a private room to talk.' 

'I can arrange that for you.' Street tells her. 

'You'd do that?' Niamh asks.

'Of course.' Street nods. He looks at the time and sees that it's getting late. 'Do you want me to drop you off at the group home?' Niamh nods. They both put their seatbelts on, Street turns the light off and starts driving to the group home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 4

He looks at the time and sees that it's getting late. 'Do you want me to drop you off at the group home?' Niamh nods. They both put their seatbelts on, Street turns the light off and starts driving to the group home. 

.

Ten minutes later, Street is pulling up in front of the group home. He turns to Niamh.

'Do you want me to come in with you and tell them what's happened?' Street asks.

'No.' Niamh shakes her head. 'They'll only worry and stop me from going out to protect me.'

'Are you sure?' Street checks.

'Yeah.' Niamh nods. 'I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride.' She adds.

'No problem.' Street smiles as Niamh takes her seatbelt off. She turns to get out of the car. 'Niamh.' Niamh turns back around to face Street. He reaches into his glove box, takes our a scrap piece of paper and a pen and writes his number down. 'This is my number.' He hands her the piece of paper. 'Call me or text me whenever you need to. I know this isn't the right way to go about things and it will most likely get messy when CPS find out but if it means that I can be there for you, it's worth the risk.' 

'Thank you.' Niamh smiles back before getting out of the car and walking up to the home and through the door. Once Street sees that she's safely inside, he drives away.

When Niamh walks in through the front door, Lisa, who is the night care worker, walks out of the office.

'There you are.' Lisa sighs. 'I was starting to get worried.'

'Sorry.' Niamh apologises as she takes her coat off and hangs it up.

'Are you okay?' Lisa asks, noticing that Niamh has been crying.

'I'm fine.' Niamh nods. 'Just a tough day.'

'Nichelle from the community centre called me earlier and told me what happened.' Lisa tells her. Niamh looks down to the floor. 'Why don't we talk in the office?' 

'I'm fine.' Niamh repeats. 'I just want to go to sleep.'

'We'll talk in the morning then.' Lisa says.

'I'd rather not talk about it.' Niamh replies. 'I spoke to William about it.' 

'Isn't S.W.A.T looking for him?' Lisa asks confused. 

'They spoke to him and cleared him.' Niamh responds. 'I'll see you in the morning.' She then walks up the stairs and to her room. 

.

It's 11 am the next day. Niamh has just come back from her run. She walks into the kitchen and sees that William is sat at the table talking with Joe.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' Niamh asks as she walks over to them. 

'I just wanted to check on you.' William states.

'Will told me that you haven't been taking your meds.' Joe says. 'That's why you had the episode yesterday.' Niamh looks to the floor. 'I've made you an appointment to meet with your psychologist to see if we can try some other medication.' 

'Okay.' Niamh nods as she looks up.

'Until then-' Joe starts.

'You want to see me take my meds every morning.' Niamh finishes. 

'Yeah.' Joe nods. 'I've got to do some paperwork. If you two are going to go out, Niamh, you need to let me know.' 

'Okay.' Niamh nods. Joe then stands up and walks to the office. 

'Funny he should say that.' William says to Niamh. 'I also came to ask if you wanted to go to the movie theatre with me? We can grab dinner afterwards.'

'Sure.' Niamh smiles and nods. 'I'll just go and get freshened up.' Niamh walks away and goes upstairs. She has a quick wash and fixes her hair before getting changed into a cream knitted jumper, black skinny jeans and white trainers. 

45 minutes later, she walks back into the kitchen.

'You took your time.' William laughs. 

'I wasn't even an hour.' Niamh remarks. 'What film do you want to see?' 

'I was thinking Birds of Prey.' William suggests. 

'Great, let's go.' Niamh grins.

.

It's been two hours, Street runs into the briefing room after getting off the phone with Niamh. 

'There's a hostage situation at the Alamo Drafthouse!' He announces. 


	6. Chapter Five

Street runs into the briefing room after getting off the phone with Niamh.

'There's a hostage situation at the Alamo Drafthouse!' He announces.

'How do you know?' Hondo asks him.

'Niamh just called me.' Street says. 'She's there with William.' 

'Is she actually in the building?' Chris asks.

'It sounded like it.' Street nods. They all then get alerts on their phones alerting them to attend the hostage situation. 

'Let's go.' Hondo announces as he starts running to gear up. 

.

Arriving at the movie theatre, they all jump out of Black Betty. 

'Chris, Luca, see if we've got eyes on the inside.' Hondo orders. 'Tan, Deacon, see if any contact has been made.' Chris, Tan, Deacon and Luca all do as they're told. Hondo turns to Street. 'Street, you need to sit this one out.' 

'Hondo-' Street starts.

'No arguments.' Hondo cuts him off. 'Niamh is your family. You already seem pretty attached to her. I don't want you rushing in there and getting yourself hurt.' 

'She's still my sister. I want to be here for her when we get the shooter.' Street tells Hondo.

'You stay out here with me.' Hondo tells him sternly. 'We're going to go over to command and see what we're dealing with.' Hondo and Street both walk over to command where Commander Hicks is waiting for them. 'Commander, what brings you here?'

'Your shooter is Jasper Martin.' Hicks states. 

'The white supremacist we've been after for six months?' Hondo questions.

'The one and only.' Hicks nods. 'The movie theatre was taken over by an African family three months ago. 'He turns to Street. 'I understand your sister is in there?' 

'Yeah.' Street nods. 'I got off the phone with her just before we got the call out.' 

'Did she say anything?' Hicks asks. 

'She said that a man went in, barricaded the doors and started shooting the workers and then the line cut off.' Street responds. Chris and Luca then join them. 

'All security cameras have been cut off.' Chris informs them. 'There's no way to get eyes on the inside.' 

'There's no other way in either. Back door is boarded up.' Luca adds. 'The roof has no access from the outside.' Tan and Deacon also join them.

'They were making contact just as we joined the hostage negotiator.' Deacon states. 'He's demanding a car to the airport and a private jet. Niamh is definitely in there, though.' 

'We could hear her when the negotiator was talking with the shooter.' Tan clarifies.

'She was trying to diffuse the situation.' Deacon continues. 'He did keep screaming at her to shut up but-'

'If she carries on she's gonna get herself hurt,' Street sighs, 'or worse - killed.' 

'We need to get in there before the situation escalates.' Hondo tells his team.

'The moment you hear a gunshot, you breach.' Hicks orders. 

'Yes, sir.' They all nod.

It has been an hour, there has been no movement in the movie theatre. Hondo had contacted Niamh's social worker and care home to inform them of the situation and her social worker has joined them. Hondo notices that Street is becoming restless.

'Street, you need to relax.' Hondo tells the officer. 'We're going to get her out.'

'What if he's already hurt her?' Jim asks. 'He might have another weapon in there. A knife?!' 

'Street- stop thinking about the worst case. If she's anything like you she's strong and she's stubborn.' Hondo tries to calm him down. 'Tan is waiting to throw the flashbang through the window. Deacon, Chris and Luca are ready to breach. We'll get her back safely.'

'You can't promise that.' Street shakes his head. 'Are medics on standby just in case?' 

'Yes.' Hondo nods. Just then, shots are fired from inside. 

'Breach!' Hicks shouts. Tan breaks the glass and throws the flashbang in. After a minute, all of the S.W.A.T officers bar Hondo and Street breach the building. There are a few minutes of intense gunfire. 

'Shooter is down.' Luca radios. 'I repeat shooter is down.'

'We need medics in here ASAP. Multiple gunshot casualties.' Deacon also radios. Street looks at Hondo.

'What are you looking at me for?' Hondo questions. 'Go!' Street takes off running into the movie theatre as people start running out. 

'Niamh!' Street shouts as he runs the crowds. 'Niamh!' He shouts again. 

'Jim!' He hears over and over. He runs in the direction of Niamh's voice. He eventually comes across her and William in a corner. Niamh is kneeling down next to William. She is holding pressure on his leg.

'Niamh.' He runs over to them and kneels down next to her. He sees that William has a belt around his thigh acting as a tourniquet.

'I'm fine.' Niamh reassures him. 'William was shot. Pretty sure it's hit the popliteal artery.'

'We need some medics over here, now!' Jim shouts. A few seconds later, Eddie Diaz and Evan "Buck" Buckley from Station 118 join them. Jim moves out of the way and they kneel down either side of William.

'I'm Buck, this is Eddie.' Buck introduces the two of them. Eddie looks at the belt tourniquet on William's leg and then at Jim.

'Good job using the belt as a tourniquet.' Eddie nods.

'That wasn't me.' Jim shakes his head. 'It was Niamh.' He points to Niamh. Eddie looks at Nimah, shocked. 

'I'm certified in first aid.' Niamh clarifies. 'I'm pretty sure the bullet hit the popliteal artery.' Now Buck looks at her shocked. 'AP Biology.' Niamh states. 'The bleeding hasn't been slowing down.' 

'I'll take it from here, you need to get checked over.' Eddie tells the young girl. 'Buck.' Eddie motions for Buck to check the young girl over. 

'I'm fine, honestly.' Niamh says. 'Just please, help William. He's like a brother to me. I can't lose him.' 

'We're going to do everything we can,' Eddie reassures her as he starts treating William, 'but you need to get checked over too. You've been through something traumatic.' 

'I've been through something more traumatic than this.' Niamh laughs. 'I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm fine-' Eddie puts his hands on hers and Buck carries on treating William.

'Niamh, you are not fine.' Eddie says softly, cutting her off. 'Let me check you over.' 

'Not until I know that William is going to be okay.' Niamh shakes her head. 

'Then let me take over. Take a step back.' Eddie tells her.

'He's my friend.' Niamh whispers. 'I can't lose him. He's the only person who understands what I've been through.' Tears stream down her cheeks. 

'Let me help him.' Eddie says. Niamh nods and sits moves back. She sits with her back against the wall and breaks down crying. Jim kneels down in front of her. 

'Hey,' Jim puts his hand on her shoulder, 'you did good. You were so brave.'

'I can't lose him.' Nimah shakes her head. 'He's the only person who understands what I've been through.'

'I know.' Street nods.

'I can't lose him, he's the only person who understands what I've been through.' Niamh repeats. 'I can't lose him, he's the only person who understands what I've been through. I can't lose him, he's the only person who understands what I've been through.'

'Niamh, it's okay. You're safe.' Street attempts to calm her down. Eddie hears what's going on and turns to them.

'What's going on?' Eddie asks.

'I can't lose him, he's the only person who understands what I've been through.' Niamh says again.

'She won't stop saying that.' Street says. 

'She said she's been through something more traumatic than this. It could be a PTSD episode.' Eddie states.

'I think it is.' Street nods. 'She had a massive one not that long ago.' Eddie looks at him confused. 'She's my sister. I only found out recently.' 

'Okay.' Eddie nods. He turns his attention back to Niamh but notices that there is too much blood on her shirt. 'There's too much blood on her shirt for her to have just been holding pressure.' Eddie points out. 'Niamh, I'm just going to look under your shirt.' He carefully lifts her shirt to reveal numerous gunshot wounds. 

'Oh my god.' Street whispers. 

'Niamh, did you know that you'd be shot?' Eddie asks Niamh. Niamh looks down at her abdomen. 

'Oh.' Niamh laughs. 'I did _not_ feel that.' Everything goes **black**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
